The Tale of Kylar and Karie
by Kara Angelle
Summary: My version of Beauty & the Beast, somewhat different that most that I've read, also the longest story I've ever written, please read & review.
1. The Wolf

Disclaimer:The characters are mine at least as far as their names go.   
  
Author's Note: I had never heard of the beast described as a wolf, and I absoballylutely love wolves. I had also never heard of the servants as being woodland creatures, and seeing how I absolutely love all sorts of animals I simply had to write it this way. And, in case your wondering, I got tired of hearing all the detail's of the girl's family, so her family is sort of kept to a minimum. You never actually see her father, you only hear him mentioned, and as far as mentioned here, she has no other family. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but that would be your problem, not mine.   
  
  
  
The wolf-creature was standing on his hind legs as Karie beheld him with awe and fear. He spoke, a sound between an animal growl and the rumble of thunder, "Why have you trespassed?" Karie trembled but knew she had to respond, " Please, sir, I'm looking for my father. He never came home so I set out to look for him. Do you know where he is?" The wolf-like-creature snarled," Yes, he also trespassed here three days ago, but he committed an unforgivable sin...he stole a rose." Karie gasped __oh, what a foolish request from a silly girl! I should have never asked for a rose__ "He is in my dungeons where he shall remain." "Oh, please sir, let me take his place, for it was I who requested that he bring back a rose. I will stay if you will let him go." Her head was bowed when the wolf creature asked her, somewhat surprised, " Why should you give up your freedom, maybe your life, for him?" Karie looked him in the oddly human-like eyes as she said, simply and boldly, "Because I love him more than anything." The wolf-creature turned away from her, but not before she caught the shock and amazement that flashed momentarily in his human-like green-gold eyes. "Then it shall be as you have requested, he may leave if you will stay." The wolf-creature walked away, his black cape swirling about his beastly form. A thin, cat-like creature appeared from the shadows and led Karie to her rooms. " Forgive him, Karie, he has been this way for so long that he has almost forgotten the human emotions of love and bravery." "How did you know my name?" "I know lots of things, you name one of the least." A short plump creature of a species Karie didn't recognize entered carrying many dresses of fine quality, " 'Scuse me, miss, th' Master has requested your presence for dinner so we'd best get you cleaned up and dressed, eh?"   
  
Kylar paced his chambers, the wolf-like form exerting its frustration on inanimate objects. Why did this girl arouse feelings he had not felt in what seemed like centuries? __ She is barely more than a child! how is she capable of evoking such emotion?!__ Kylar had just barely calmed himself when a rather large squirrel entered and announced that dinner was being served in the dinning hall.  
  
Karie had tried on endless dresses until she found one she liked. It was rather plain compared to the rest, but the pale blue brought out her eyes beautifully. Sylva, for that was the name of the feline creature, had pulled back the hair from both sides of Karie's face so that you could actually see it, only one soft tendril of hair had escaped Sylva's grasp and it lay curling on Karie's cheek. " Oh don't you look stunning!" Sari, the plump creature exclaimed, "Won't Th' Master be pleased!" Karie smiled and then she frowned, __Why do I want to please "Th' Master"? Isn't this the same beast who imprisoned me?__ It was odd, whenever she thought of him her emotions confused her. 


	2. Stubbornness and Confusion

Disclaimer: Same as before except that Sylva is mine completely.  
  
Authors Note: Sylva was originally meant to be a servant, but then she sorta said to me, 'What are you, an idiot? No cat has ever been the servant of another creature, espescially not a canine! If anything I'm Kylar's old friend who knows almost everything(all cats know almost everything)who has resided with him, and wants to see him changed back. ' So Sylva sorta morphed herself before my eyes, (very odd phenomena) so if you have any complaints about her remember that she created herself and I did nothing other than write it down. This chapter is kinda short, but oh well, get over it.  
  
  
They sat in the candle-lit dinning hall, neither meeting the other's gaze. The various woodland creatures served them as Sylva watched from the shadows. __This is the girl to break the spell__ Sylva knew somehow, __ If only they would look at each other! Why do they have to be so stubborn? If he would look into her eyes he would see that she could have a greater love for him than the one which she had for her father, and if she would look into his eyes she would see his true nature...__ Disgusted with them, the cat-like-creature walked off silently.   
  
Kylar glanced at the beautiful young woman sitting opposite of him, "Karie..I-" " I don't want to talk to you." she cut him off abrubptly, " I may have come here willingly, but that doesn't mean I wan't to talk." The wolf-creature stood and walked away. __Why did she have to be so difficult!?__ As soon as he had left, Karie began breathing hard as the tears ran down her cheeks. She was terrified of him, though she didn't want him to know it. His deep growling-thunder voice drove away any bravery she could have mustered and it made her emotions even more confused, while one part was terrified of him, the other wanted to embrace him and tell him all was forgiven as she felt his warm arms around her. She allowed herself to be led to her room where she lay on the bed until her head cleared.  
  



	3. Enter the Meddling Cat

This chapter is kinda short, but the next one makes up for it. please R&R. I know that Sylva has already been mentioned but I couldn't think of any other title, plus here is where she does the most.  
  
  
Sylva sat in the shadows of Kylar's Chamber, emerging as he entered. "She's terrified of you, Kylar." "What! Sylva, did you hear the tone she addressed me in?" "No, I had already left, but I know the emotions she's covering up, just as I know yours." The wolf-like-creature sat down upon his bed, " Sylva, she's unlike anyone I've ever seen, she's stubborn and difficult." the feline looked surprised," Oh, really? I thought you'd seen a mirror at least once in your life." "You know what I mean, she's the only human I've ever seen who is stubborn and difficult." "And your not human?" Kylar glared at her, "Are you blind? look at me! I'm a wolf, a beast!" "Well you have the body of a wolf and the eyes and spirit of a human." Sylva abruptly jumped off the bed and started to walk out of the room. " Where are you going?" "To talk with Karie, she needs it." Sylva left and Kylar, the wolf-man, was alone.   
  
"Give him a chance, Karie." a feline voiced purred as Sylva entered Karie's room. " What do you mean by that?" " I mean you're ready to close your heart to him before you see who he really is. I know of your conflicting emotions, listen to the one's that seem un-rational , for that is your heart speaking to you. Kylar's heart is telling him the same thing, but he doesn't listen to it because he thinks it's impossible for you to feel the same way." Sylva left Karie to ponder over her words.   
  
Three weeks passed without Karie and Kylar seeing each other, but Sylva's words to each of them were working in their hearts.   
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the fact that three weeks pass with nothing happening, but this story happens rather quickly from here and it's kinda impossible for people to fall in love in somewhere around two days... I'm sorry Arwenstar about the abrupt beggining, it sorta came to me at like midnight one night, so my thoughts weren't exactly centered on introducing the characters... thanx for the reviews so far 


	4. Acceptances, Annoyances, and Imminent Da...

A/N: Yay! a longish chapter! I'm sorry that these have been extremely short, but that's the way I write best. And I'm not very good at refining, though I have no doubt that ArwenAria is right, I just can't seem to grasp the concept that my writings could be anything other than that which they are originally, maybe someday I'll refine and re-write this story, but for now it's stuck the way it is.   
  
  
  
Karie awoke and quickly dressed herself and set about exploring Kylar's castle Before now, she had been led everywhere by one woodland creature or another, but she wanted to find her own way around. Through endless corridors and passageways she wandered until she finally came to a room with giant oak doors. Curious as to what was behind them, she slowly pushed them open to find a grand library. Karie couldn't read very well, but was better than most people who didn't belong to the clergy. She was amazed to find that there were so many books in the world. __Kylar must have been a very wealthy noble to have so many books!__ She chose a book at random and sat down and began reading. Her reading was slow since she had to stop and figure out all the words she didn't know. She was about a fourth of the way through the book when Kylar entered the library. " Karie...I wanted you to know that...I'm sorry." " Sorry for what? " she asked, her eyes meeting his for the first time since she had agreed to stay in exchange for her father's freedom. "For acting the way that I have, you must think I'm a heartless monster." "No, I don't think your heartless or a monster, but...will you tell me why you are the way you are, what happened? Kylar looked at her surprised, she was always surprising him. " Then you know I wasn't always a wolf." "Well, I sort of inferred it from some of Sylva's comments." Kylar smiled, "Ah, the meddling cat is at it again!" they both laughed, a beautiful sound. Kylar sat down beside her and began relating his tale to her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was a young lord, my father had owned this castle and the little village. He died of something the physicians had never seen and have yet to see it again, I inherited everything. Once an old hag who just happened to be a powerful witch came and begged to stay the night, I looked down on her because of her appearance, but allowed her and Sylva(her companion) to stay in the hall, I gave them no food or comforts other than the hard, cold, damp floor. The old hag cursed me, saying that because I treated her no better than a creature from the woods, I and my servants would become creatures of the woods. Sylva, for some reason known only to herself decided to stay. Sylva was a cat, always has been, and I have called her several nasty names in the past, but she knew them before they were said, and she has always forgiven me and been there to support me. Sylva became the only being I would allow to get close to me, and she has become my friend, sort of. Sylva told me two things about the curse: I must protect the roses, for they are a living incarnation of beauty, and that one day there would be a girl, beautiful both in body and in spirit, only she could break the curse. Karie, you are that girl, I have felt it in my heart, the feelings I once felt, though they were dimmer, for Anlige. Anlige, was the one I was seperated from, because she wanted nothing to do with a wolf, even though I loved her. Sylva told me to forget her, for inside, Anlige looked worse than I did on the outside, but it was hard, and very painful to forget her, because when she left, she took a part of my heart with her. Karie, I must know one thing, will you marry me, or will you leave and take part of my heart with you?" "Kylar...I think I love you.. and I would be happy to marry you, but would it be possible for me to see my father again?" Kylar turned away from her, " Yes, but you cannot stay too long, because my heart would surely wither and die without you. Take this rose with you, as a reminder to return before it is too late. When the rose dies, I will die. The last petal will be my last breath." "Thank you, Kylar. I swear I will return and marry you, I won't be long, my love." Kylar smiled a weak smile and watched as she slowly left the room...   
  
"You didn't have to let her go." "Yes I did, Sylva. She has given me all the joy in the world, I must grant her this simple request." "This 'simple request' could kill you, ya know!" "No it won't, I trust her, and I had to show her that. Remember that you don't know everything, you meddling cat." "Cha! When have I been wrong before?" " When you didn't tell me how she truly felt." " I told you what you needed to know." " Then 'cha!' yourself, you don't know what I need to know, but I know that she will return, and I will continue to have hope, to my very last breath." Sylva left the room, sincerely hoping that Kylar was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karie left the grand palace, and walked quickly home. She had a pack that had been provisioned by Kylar's kitchen staff. She wondered to herself how it was that there was never any animal hairs in the food, seeing as how the entire kitchen staff had fur.... It was very easy finding her way home in the light of mid-day. After walking only a few hours she spotted their little cottage on the outskirts of the village. "Papa, Papa!" Karie shouted, running towards her home. It wasn't her father who stepped out of the little cottage, it was Taryre. She stopped and stood there open mouthed. She had forgotten that her father had granted him permission to pursue her hand in marriage(much to Karie's annoyance). "Taryre, I must speak with my father!" "Your father is ill, darling, the physician said not to allow any visitors." "But I'm his family, and I have to tell him that I'm getting married." Taryre blocked the doorway. "Oh, really, to whom?" Her annoyance with him turned to anger. "This doesn't concern you, Taryre, move out of the way, I must see Papa." "What do you mean this doesn't concern me? I thought WE were getting married! tell me, who are you thinking of marrying?" " Alright then,"she replied angrily, ignoring his assumption that she would actually say yes to him, "I'm marrying Kylar, the owner of the castle in the woods." "Karie, have you hit your head? The only things in that castle are viscious beasts!" He laughed at her, " Tell me truly, who are you marrying?!" "It's fine if you don't want to believe me, but tell me, will you let me see my father or not?" "No, not until you tell me who you are truly marrying! And why do you carry that wilted rose, it's only got one petal-" "What!?" Karie had not noticed the petals slowly falling from Kylar's rose as she wasted time arguing with Taryre. "I'm sorry, Taryre, I must go, I'll tell you later..." Karie ran off into the woods, hurrying to reach the castle before the last petal fell.   
  
  
A/N: The character of Taryre is sort of mainly based on this guy I knew in the seventh grade(I'm now a sophmore) and tends to be loosely based on all the guys I've ever known who I've been annoyed with or mad at. It tends to be rather redundant at that point because he jus won't leave her alone and I, as an author, got very annoyed with him, too. 


	5. A Restoring Love and the Happily Ever Af...

Kylar lay silent, breathing softly. __She will return, I know it.__ he told himself again, he could not convince himself that she would be as cold hearted as Anlige. She could NOT be, he had seen in her eyes that her promise was sincere, __Perhaps she did not notice the rose?__ Sylva could only watch with pain. As much as he had tried to prevent it, she saw him as her friend, a friend in unbearable pain and she could do nothing. __Maybe not quite nothing__ the cat thought to herself. Sylva silently slipped out of the room where she had sat watching since Kylar had fallen. Sylva ran out of the castle, leaving the doors open behind her, and into the woods. "Karie!" She shouted to the best of her ability. Karie soon ran right past her and Sylva had to run and catch up. "Karie, you must hurry! I don't know how much longer he can hold out." Sylva's warning made Karie's legs work faster, something Karie had thought to be impossible. __Oh, why did I ever leave? I hope it's not too late!__   
  
Karie ran to his room and found him lying on the floor. The rose lay forgotten in the hallway, the last petal not yet fallen.   
"Kylar! Kylar please, I'm here and I love you, please don't die..."   
Karie murmured to him through the tears which flowed freely down her cheeks, and landing on Kylar's head as she held him close, willing him to live. Kylar's eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened and he looked into her tear-stained face with near-disbelief. He smiled at her,   
" I knew you'd come back."   
" Of course, I promised it. And I've returned your heart safe and sound."   
He gave a weak laugh, and asked,   
"How is your father? Did you see him?"   
"No, but I trust he'll be alright."   
Sylva came in, carrying a rose in full bloom.   
"I believe you dropped this in the hall, Karie."   
Karie looked at the rose with disbelief,   
"But... there was only one petal... how did..-"   
"This rose is the most special of all roses, for it is Kylar's Heart. When it had one petal that meant he was almost dead, but you returned and restored his heart to it's fullness. Now hurry you two, that chapel has remained empty long enough."   
The two of them were grinning enormously as they were each lead to different chambers to get dressed up for the wedding.   
  
The wedding was one of the most beautiful ever seen. The candle-holders mounted on the wall were all lit up because there were no windows in the small chapel. Karie wore a dress of white satin, her pale eyes shining brightly in the candlelight, her hair was half-bound up, with a few tendrils curling around her face. Kylar wore his best robes and his dark cape. The contrast was astonishing: the small teenage-girl in white and the tall wolf in black, but the contrast was a beautiful one, like that of shadow and light. The most amazing thing of all happened at the end when the priest, a very large dove in robes of the ancient priestly orders, announced that Kylar could kiss the bride. When their lips met suddenly every beast turned human, Kylar, the servants, everyone. Everyone, that is, except Sylva. Karie noticed this.   
"Sylva, why is it that you are still a cat?"   
"Simple, my form was not the result of the curse, and even if it were I would wish to remain a cat, for reasons of my own. "   
The newlyweds laughed and Kylar remarked,   
"You always have reasons of your own, and you're always meddling in the affairs of others, but I thank you for it.... this time."   
The cat smiled slyly and walked away.   
"My congratulations, M'lord and M'lady. Goodbye, I shant see you again."   
"We'll miss you, Sylva."   
" And I you, but I was happy to have helped."   
  
Karie's father soon became a very wealthy merchant in Kylar's village and lived quite happily, and Taryre(of course) lived rather miserably as miserable people generally do. And, as you probably guessed, Kylar and Karie lived happily ever after(at least until their kids grew up, but that is another tale intirely) and Sylva the cat happily went about her business of meddling in the affairs of others, and all the people she meddled with lived happily ever after as a result.


End file.
